Animatronic's New Friend
by pokegirl5482
Summary: A young 14 girl who is very smart is hired to work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria since they really need workers. She doesn't realize her mistake though until much later. As Mike tries to save her by getting her out of the evil pizzaria her instead sends her into the most horrifying adventure of her life but will it end as bad as you think?
1. The New Job

I starred up at the building with a big gulp. I had heard so many nasty things about this place. I started to turn around and just leave when I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned and gave an akward smile as I saw the night guard who was supposed to be teaching me. Mike I think his name is. "Where do you think your running off to young lady?" I gulped. "Uh nowhere." Mike narrowed his eyes. "Ya right." Mike pulled me inside and into the office. It was quite small. There where two doors though. "Um what do we do if the robot's come here?" Mike glanced around and shrugged. "We put on this freddy maskor close the doors." I glanced at the mask in his hand. "Thats only one mask though. There are 2 of us." Mike put the mask down. "We won't need it anyways." I glanced down at the monitor in his hand and shivered. The robots looked so weird. Mike just switched between the cameras showing me the many different rooms. "So kid why did you want to try for this job anyways?" I gave a nervous chuckle. "Well I'm a 14 year old girl so no other job would accept me." Mike turned at me shocked. "Your 14!?" I nodded and watched his shocked expression. "They were desperate for employees here since your quitting." Mike glanced down at the monitors and put the freddy mask on my lap. "Kid put this mask on and get out of here. If you stay here your life will end very early." I put the mask back on his lap and glared. "Look trying to scare me out of this job isn't going to work on your part. I was accepted here because of my intelligence. I've skipped 2 grades in middle school and I am now a freshman in high school." Mike glared at me in a very rude way. "If you had any intelligence then you would leave right now. These robots are killing machines. Thats why I'm going to day shift tomorrow." I just laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Your a moron if you think I'm going to believe these robots are killing machines." Mike gazed down at the monitors and gave a sigh of relief then grabbed the mask and stood over me. "Hey what in bloody hell are you doing to me!?" Mike had taped the mask to my face and I couldn't get it off. He then pushed me out into the hallway and threw me a flashlight. "Save yourself kid." I glared at him and muttered cuss words under my breath at him. I walked out with a sigh. I wasn't leaving this job but I wasn't seating with that fool for the rest of the night either. I decided to explore and just check out the whole place and these so called killer robots.

I walked throught the main stage area and I swear the robot's eyes followed me as I walked by. I was imagining it though right? I went into Pirate's Cove and glanced around with a small smile. I loved the pirate decirations around the room. I then noticed a small stage with a purple curtain closed. I saw a sign in front of it but I couldn't read it through the stupid mask. I grabbed the mask and pulled and finally heard the tape rip and got it off. I let it fall to the floor and read the sign. It said out of order. I raised an eyebrow. What was out of order? Suddenly I started to hear footsteps and music started to play I gave a gulp and turned to see a shadow starting to appear in the door way. I almost screamed when something covered my mouth and pulled me away knocking my head on something. I felt a sharp pain in my head then everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a dark room. I could make out a shadowy figure in front of me and I was confused. "Mike?" The figure turned to look at me and closed what looked like a curtain as it knelt down. As it got closer though I made out a snout and sharp teeth and I froze in fear. I knew who this robot was, I had heard the story of what it had done to a poor little girl in 1987. "Get away from me you monster!" Foxy covered my mouth and I struggled to get his cold robotics fingers off of me. Suddenly there was a knocking sound from outside of the stage and Foxy made what I think was a gulping sound. I starred at him in fear as he opened the curtain only enough so whatever was outside could see him. "Have you seen a little girl running around Foxy?" Foxy shook his head and whatever was outside walked away with very heavy footsteps. The voice had sounded so weird though. Could it have been one of the other robots? Foxy bent back down and gazed at me. I was still unable to move away from him and finally decided to talk to the thing. I know I'm crazy right? "Look Foxy, I appreciate you keeping me here but I really got to get going and..." Foxy shook his head and I noticed his broken jaw hanging loosely. So thats why he hadn't spoken to me yet. "I can fix your jaw." Foxy blinked and bent down so I could get to his jaw. I reached into my bag and grabbed my tools. I fixed his jaw and hoped he would now let me go but I didn't expect for what happened next. "Thank ya matey. The darn thing was out of wack." I blinked in suprise and gazed into the robot's eyes. To my suprise they showed feeling. "How are you alive?" Foxy laid his cold hand on my shoulder. "That don't matter matey. We gotta get ya out of here before me other mateys make ye walk the plank." I gulped. "So the other robots want to kill me?" Foxy nodded and glanced to the side. "It ain't there fault really. They haven't been the same since the bite." I wrapped my arms around the fox robot and hugged him. I felt sorry for him not scared anymore. He was trying to help me. Foxy pushed me back and blinked in surprise. "Now lets get ye out of here."

I followed Foxy out and did as instructed until we got to the door of the building where he stopped and I understood. This was my time to leave. I had only been with the fox for only about 20 minutes but I felt a connection with him. I didn't want to leave him here to rot. "Come with me Foxy." Foxy shook his head. "I can't matey. Now get ye self out of here before the captain comes." I started to push the door to try to get out when a slow but menacing laugh filled the room. I pushed the door harder but it was locked. i was stuck in here. I turned in fear and saw the bear robot there. He was giving a big smile. Behind him was the purple bunny and the yellow chicken. I picked up the crow bar next to the door and raised it as a weapon. Foxy got in front of me defensively. Freddy narrowed his robotic eyes and starred coldly at Foxy. "Get out of the way Foxy. This girl's time is up." "No. This young lasse won't be hurt tonight by ye." Freddy glanced at Bonnie and he smiled. Bonnie moved closer to Foxy and me and jumped at Foxy. The two spiraled on the floor in combat leaving me to defend myself. Chica ran at me but I hit her with the crowbar and ran to the other side. Freddy smiled though and blocked me. I started to back away as Chica moved closer with Freddy. They were backing me into a corner. "Foxy help!" Foxy turned and threw Bonnie off and ran very quickly at Freddy knocking him in the head wsith his hook. It gave me enough time to run but there was nowhere to go. Bonnie had gotten back up and with Chica was now chasing me. I just kept running hoping in my mind that Foxy would come to my rescue. There was nothing else left to do right?

To be continued... 


	2. Will Death Do Us Part?

I was starting to get tired as I ran and I now had made it back to the main party room. I was out of breath and stood in one place. Bonnie and Chica ran in on either side and started to corner me in. I turned and strted to run out the other way but Freddy appeared blocking me. I gasped as I saw in his head was Foxy's hook stuck. "What did you do to Foxy!?" Freddy started to laugh and Bonnie gave a small smile. "Thats the least of your worries kid after Freddy gets done with you." I back away and hit the stage. I jumped up and swung the crowbar knocking them back as the came closer. Freddy was starting to get annoyed and disappeared. I glanced around quickly trying to find where he went. Suddenly he appeared behind me and before I could react he knocked me in the head with a heavy object and the darkness took over.

When I awoke I was tied to a chair. I could feel blood dripping down my head and I felt horrible pain from my head. I could see Freddy,Bonny,and Chica circling an object. Bonnie moved a little and I could see it was Foxy. I starred in horror at him. Foxy looked like he had been beaten to death. He was torn and many of his other parts up loosely either broken or popped out of place. I tried to wiggle my way out of the ropes but they were to tight. I glanced up to see Bonnie holding up my crowbar I had once held and about to beat Foxy's head with it. I screamed as loud as I could making them turn to me. Freddy gave a smile and walked over to me. "Well well it seems our little prize has finally awaken." I glared into his dead looking eyes with the coldest look I could give. "Ya I'm SO your precious treasure." Freddy chuckled and placed his cold hand on to my face. I felt sharp pain shoot through me from the contact. "Now a little girl should no better than to be rude." I flung my head away making blood fly everywhere. "Look you stupid machine its time you get a better job other than picking on me. If you have time to beat one of your own kind senseless and make fun of a teenage girl than you must be desperate for something to do. Your such a loser." Chica and Bonnie were both starring at me wide eyed. Foxy who seemed to be out of his trance was giving me a look of deep fear which I knew must mean that my time was coming. "Well what are you waiting for? Kill me Freddy. I'll welcome death happily." Freddy placed his robotic hand on my neck and starting squeezing. I could feel my lungs starting to beg for air but I didn't care. If I could distract him long enough then Foxy could get away and this would be over. I would go to where any soul goes in the afterlife wherever that may be. Freddy though loosened his grip and gave a big smile. "You know what I would rather you suffer before I kill you." I rolled my eyes. "Oh what could you possibly do to make me suffer more than a slow death?" Freddy pointed to Foxy. I gulped. "He means nothing to me." Freddy smiled. "Oh really? Bonnie why don't you finish your job." I struggled in the chair and Freddy stopped Bonnie. "As I thought. You've become attached to Foxy. You should know better though child. I would never hurt one of my kind." I started to struggle more as I saw Chica bring in an empty freddy suit. "Oh you'll fit so well." Bonnie had helped Foxy back to his feet now but was holding him back. I closed my eyes as I felt his cold robotic fingers wrap around me and he picked me up. "Put the lasse down! Freddy don't do this matey!" I opened my eyes and saw Foxy struggling in Bonnie's grasp and I saw Chica open the suit. I could see the wiring in it and the metal around the edges. My death would be very slow and painful. I suddenly though had an idea that I remembered from class. These robots were programmed not to hurt kids right? What I got them to believe I was 12 which in their data base would be a kid.

"Hey Freddy I didn't know you hurt kids." Freddy stopped before starting to push me in the suit and glared. "What are you talking about pest." I smirked and leaned back meeting the cold,evil eyes. "I'm 12. By law I'm a kid." Freddy started to laugh. "You are not 12 kid. I may be made of metal but I'm that stupid." I starred into the cold eyes and didn't struggle as he started to put my feet into the suit. I saw his smile fade off his face and instead annoyance krecpt into his face. "Your not afraid to slowly die?" I smiled. "No. I have nothing to live for anyways." Foxy had grown quiet watching me as had Bonnie and Chica. Freddy narrowed his robotic eyes and I just smirked. "Am I annoying you by not being afraid?" I could see I had hit a nerve on him. My plan B was starting to work. "I can make this even more painful child." Blood dripped down onto my shirt and hands as I put my head down and satyed silent. This caught them all off guard. I held my breath and closed my eyes and did as I had remembered from tv. I was going to stop my heart for just a second so he'd think I was dead. Freddy though didn't let me. He threw me to the floor causing me to hit my already cracked head onto the floor. I felt more pain shoot through me and tears oured down my face. I shot a glare of hatred at him and I saw Bonnie and Chica both freeze. Freddy as well stiffened but Foxy was the one who froze the most. I stumbled up and stepped toward the bear forgetting about running or anything. I didn't care anymore if they killed me. I just wanted to get Foxy free.

I used my hand to wiped a large amount of blood off my face and placed my hand onto his outer layer wiping my blood on it. I gazed into his eyes with pure hatred and spoke with the darkest tone I had ever spoken with. "I don't care what you do to me you stupid bear. I want you to let Foxy go though. Do you hear me!?" Freddy blinked and then motioned at Bonnie to let go of Foxy. Bonnie let him go and Foxy ran to my side. Freddy then turned to me and started to speak but I couldn't hear all he was saying. I could feel the pain taking over and I fell to my knees. This was going to be it. I couldn't feel anything but pain anymore and my eyesight went blurry and I fell back. I felt someone catch me and I could make out a blurry Foxy gazing at me with deep sadness. "Were going to fix ye lasse don't worry." I didn't hear anything else though as the darkness took over again and I fell into another state of mind.

To be continued...

Authors Note:  
>Are you all enjoying this little story so far? If more of you enjoy it then I just might post a good few more chapters through the rest of the week otherwise this story may be put to hold. Its up to you guys. ;)<br>-Pokegirl5482 


	3. New Toys

I was surprised to awake again. This time though it was really dark. I blinked in confusion. Where was I? I tried to sit up but pain shot through me and I laid back down with a grunt of pain. I finally caught a sound and turned my head fighting the pain and saw a little light. I could hear Foxy's voice now. "Mateys she should be ok." "Good. I can't believe how much she looked like that girl from the incident." I didn't regonize that girly voice from the second line but I guessed it was Chica. Next came Freddy. "I'm glad she did that. I almost killed a child..." I gave a grunt of pain as I pushed myself up again. Was Freddy regretting trying to kill me or was he messing with me so I would let my guard now. "No need to break up your conversation but the kid's awake." Sudden;y light flashed on me and I cringed. When my eyes got used to it I saw Foxy bent down gazing at me. He had his hand on my shoulder. "Ye feeling ok lasse?" I nodded slowly a little afraid to speak as I saw the other 3 standing back watching Foxy. Freddy was starring directly at me but his gaze was much different from before. It was full of regret and sorrow. Foxy was smiling though and he motioned for the others to come over. I couldn't back away from them since I was stuck in Foxy's stage area. Foxy gave me a comforting look though and I watched as the other 3 knelt down. Bonnie was the first to speak. "Kid were sorry for the whole jump scare back there." Chica came next. "Ya we weren't thinking straight and we didn't realize how old you were." Freddy then came next and his voice was the saddest of all. "I'm sorry I hurt you kid. I mistook you for someone else and now your hurt because of it." I got up wobbly and Foxy helped me stay steady. I met the robot's eyes and gave a small sigh. "I don't know who you mistook me for but as long as you don't try to kill me again I will try to forgive you." Freddy gave a smile then motioned to the others. "We better get going back to the stage before they turn us off again." I glanced between all of them. "Wait they can turn you off?" Foxy still holding me nodded. "Yes lasse they can during the day." Freddy and them gave one last wave and walked out leaving me with Foxy. I gazed at him and he gave a smile. I wasn't sure how I felt right now being in his robotic arms. I felt a connection to him. I should be afraid of these robots and wanting to flee but after what happened tonight I want to know more about them and to become their friend. Foxy placed me down though and I watched as he walked up onto the stage. He turned and glanced back at me with a small smile. "Hope to see ye back tonight lasse." I stood wobbily on my feet but smiled. "Oh you will Foxy." Foxy gave one last smile at me before closing the curtain and I watched as the power buzzed on full power. I heard a beep and heard gears slowing. I knew they had been turned off. I walked out of Pirate's Cove and down the hall ignoring the pain from my head. It didn't hurt as bad as before and I could feel the bandage on it. As I got to the front door though I saw the cops and Mike outside. Mike was yelling at them frantically. "They killed her I tell you! She's dead and its because of them animatronics!"I walked out and the cops gazed at me. "I'm not dead Mike." Mike turned aaround quickly and his jaw dropped in shock. One of the cops walked up to me and gazed at my head questionaly. "Did the robots do that to you?" I shook my head. "No I had an accident in the dark thats all." Mike shook his head. "No you didn't. There's proof on the cameras of what they did to her. I smiled at Mike and had to keep myself from giggling. To make sure that my new friends were safe and I still had the job I had took the footage and planned to destroy it today before I came back to work. the cops just rolled their eyes at Mike and got into their car and left. I glanced back at Mike and smirked. "Have fun in your day shift Mike. I've got the night one under control." Mike starred after me as I walked away with a wide smirk. Last night had been crazy and exciting something I could use in my life.

It finally became night again and I walked happily into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. I didn't even go into the office but instead went straight into the main dining room. I glanced around and saw Freddy,Chica,and Bonnie starting to move. Bonnie glanced at me with a smile and waved. I waved back and walked out to go to Pirate's Cove where I tapped on the wood of the stage outside the curtain. "Foxy can I come in?" Foxy answered me happily. 'Sure lasse." I walked in and sat beside him. I spent the rest of the night with him with a few visits from Bonnie and Chica. I enjoyed it and every day I would leave happy to come back that night to play with them. Soon I forgot about the whole trying to kill me thing and they became my true friends. I loved being around them and I found them to be my actual best friends. Foxy was thhe kind-hearted softy that would always help you when your down. Bonnie was the kind of back up guy that would help you if you called. Chica was the gossiper follow instructions type and Freddy was the muscular,scary but kind guy. they were the perfect group and the best people I could know. That was until I got a call one day why I was sleeping. I picked up my cellphone and drowsily answered. "Hello?" "Hello Katie!" I blinke din surprise to hear my boss. "Oh sir I didn't realize it was you." "Sorry to call Katie but I need you down hear at the pizzaria pronto. Mike needs to show you the new robots you will be watching." "Ok I'll be there in about 10 minutes." I hung up and quickly got dressed and dashed out of the door. New robots? Who could they be? I wonder if Foxy and the others had met them yet. I smiled at the thought of more people to hang out with. As I got there I saw a big sign on the door that said Grand Re-Opening of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! I smiled and dashed in to the main dining area. A show was starting so I glanced up in excitement to see Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica but when the curtain opened they weren't there. Instead some kiddy looking robots were. There was a blue bunny,a yellow chicken,and a brown bear. "They are pretty aren't they?" I glanced back to see Mike gazing at the stage. I glared. "Where are Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica?" Mike glanced at me with a gulp. "Well uh...these 3 are them." I grew angry. "Those peices of junk are not Freddy,Bonnie,and Chica!" Mike glared. "There the new ones. Thats Toy Bonnie,Toy Freddy, and Toy Chica." Worry filled me as he said new. "What did you do with the old ones?" Mike shrugged. "I think they were thrown in the storage room after being half dismantled." I gave a gasp and quickly turned to go to the storage room when I saw a fox robot on the floor. Kids were putting it back together and dismantling it. "What is that thing!?" Mike glanced over. "Oh thats Mangle. The new Foxy." I immediantly grew angry at that one. How dare they replace them! I slung my backpack of tools over my shoulder and dashed to the storage. I was going to fix my friends and get them back into their places.

When I got into the storage room it was dark and I flicked on the lights. I jumped in horror at what I saw. All of them were shredded and torn to peices. Part were hanging loose and some broken. Bonnie was even missing his face. I gulped and got down on my knees quickly and pulled out my tools glancing between them. Who should I fix first? Suddenly zthey started to move though and I blinked in suprise. Only their hands were moving but it was enough for me to know they were alive. I decided to start Bonnie and work from there and I did. In about 2 hours I had them all in pretty good shape and Bonnie had a face again. Bonnie felt his face and gave a smile of relief. Freddy picked his microphone back up and gave me a smile and Chica hugged me. "Oh thank you Katie!" I smiled. "Anything for you guys." I glanced over at Foxy though who was slumped against the wall still looking very poor. I layed a hand on his bare robotic leg in comfort. "Does something not feel right Foxy? I'm sure I can fix it." Foxy gave a sigh and his eyes fell on me. I had never seen such sorrow in his eyes. "Nothing is broke in me lasse. My gears feel fine as a calm sea." I moved closer to him and leaned onto his robotic arm that had the hook on it. The others watched me. "Whats wrong Foxy? You can tell me. Remember I'm your friend." Foxy gave a rough sigh. "Its just well lasse were threw. We've all been replaced by them new scalywags and its all me fault." I blinked in surprise. "What do you mean Foxy?" Foxy glanced away from me. Freddy gave a sigh and gazed up at me. I raised an eyebrow. "A few years ago we were ahving a birthday party down here. Foxy was supposed to peform himself for the little birthday girl but when she saw him she made fun of him. She called him names and called him stupid. Other kids had been doing this for awhile but to Foxy she was the final straw. he attacked her and bit her in the head taking her frontal lobe right off. Thats why he was out of order when you came." "Oh you mean the bite of 87. I already knew about that." Foxy glanced up in surprise. "Wait you knew about it lasse and ye ain't afraid of me?" I shook my head. "You save dmy life Foxy. Why would I be afraid of you? I mean your to sweet and kind." Foxy gave a small smile but it faded as footsteps came down the hall. I glanced at them in panic and they all fell limp. Mike appeared at the door and he gazed around at them in surprise. "You fixed them." I nodded and got up into his face. "Yes I did. I like these robots over your lousy ones in there and I won't let you trash them." Mike raised an eyebrow. "Trash them? The boss can't afford to trash them after what he paid for them. He's going to let them roam around at night as usual with the others." "Wait so the new ones will be moving around at night too?" Mike nodded. "Yes and the ones you saw aren't it either. There is also balloon boy and the marionette." "So there's six new robots?" Mike nodded again. "You think you can handle watching 10 moving robots at night?" I smirked and glanced back at my friends on the floor. "Of course. Those new ones will be no problem to take care of." Mike gave a smile. "Good. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning when your shift ends." I smiled. "Yep. I better get home and get some sleep." I walked out but glanced back and winked at them with a smirk. I had a plan for the new robots. With the 5 of us working together we would easily take down the 6 newbies and my friends would take their places back. I promised them.

To be continued...

Authors Note:  
>Now before anyone goes into what about golden freddy? He's coming in a later chapter ok. So just chill on that one and don't be saying where's golden freddy. Thank you and have a nice day reader!<br>-Pokegirl5482 


	4. New Foes and New Friends

I walked in to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and stopped in the doorway. I saw the crowbar by the door and picked it up. The memory of my first day came back and I starred down the hallway which lead to the main party room. I didn't have a clue if these robots would try to kill me or not but if they did I would be ready. I had my tools and now this crowbar. I would dismantle them myself if it came to it and if they hurt my friends I would fix them. I walked into the main party room and gazed up at the toy versions of my friends. They met my gaze evenly. I was surprised though as I glanced at Toy Freddy. His eyes were full of fear. I gave a smirk. He should be afraid. I walked out but listened carefully. I knew they would follow me. I walked down the hall and got to the storage room and started to open the dooor when I heard footsteps. I turned around but saw nothing behind me. I turned back to the door and screamed. In front of me was a fat kid looking robot. He was giving an overly happy grin and was holding a sign that said Balloons and was holding a ballon. The door of the storage flew open and the robot went tumbling. I glanced up to see a very angry Foxy. I gave a sigh of relief. Foxy towered over the robot and growled threatenly at it. The robot just smiled more though and stood back up. It then spoke in a very high pitched voice. One that annoyed me to much. "Want a balloon sir?" Foxy put his hook at the robots neck. "Do I look like I want ye stupid balloons ye scurvy dog?" The robot giggled high pitched. I raised my crowbar and walked closer to him. "Who are you?" The robot smiled and turned to me. Foxy blocked him from getting close to me but I could see a weird happiness dancing in the robot's eyes. "I'm Balloon Boy. I bring balloons to everyone to make them happy. Want one?" I put my crowbar down. "No thanks Balloon Boy." Foxy glanced at me and I gave a small nod. He moved his hook away and stood beside me still giving Balloon Boy the eye. Balloon Boy just smiled thoough and glanced at me. "Well I'll come back later to give you two a balloon. For now I have others to give balloons." I watched as Balloon Boy then turned and calmly walked away. Foxy glared after him and I turned up to him. "Where are the others?" Foxy gave a rough sigh and glanced back the way I had come. "They went after our replacements. They didn't want to wait on ye." I grunted in annoyance. I had half expected them too but still. "Come on lets go find them." Foxy nodded then glanced back. "Are ye going to get rid of that balloon grubber?" I shook my head. "I only want to take care of your replacements not the other to. Balloon Boy and the marionette are free to stay." Foxy just nodded and followed me as we headed back to the main dining area.

When we got there I could see the toy versions and the normal facing each other. I crossed my arms and walked up and gave a grunt. Bonnie,Chica,and Freddy turned to me. Chica gave a small smile. "We decided to talk to our replacements before you got here." I glared at her. "I see that." The new toy versions glanced at me. Toy Chica walke dup to me and I starred at her in disgust. Toy Chica frowned and crossed her arms. "No I'm way hotter than this chick." Toy Bonnie gave a small smirk. "Yes you are." Toy Chica gave a warm smile at him. I made a gagging sound snapping the two from their love struck trance. "Look you are not hot. Your one of the most disgusting machines I've seen in my life. That thing on the floor that kids were dismantling looks better than you." Toy Chica immediantly grew angry and got into my face. "Look here little girl. I don't know who you think you are but you better watch your mouth or your going to be regretting ever meeting me." I rolled my eyes. "Oh whatever." This made Toy Chica even madder but as she raised her fist Foxy towered behind me and gave a warning growl making her step back. Freddy then laid a hand out to me and smiled at the toy versions. "This is our friend Katie you see. She's used to being in charge after hours. You'll have to excuse her." I starred at him wide eye. "Freddy do you like these peices of trash or something?" Toy Chica was now giving me a death look and Toy Bonnie was glaring at me with anger. I met their glares evenly. Freddy turned to me though and I saw in his eyes that cold,evil look that he had once given me that faithful night. "Yes these new versions of us are my friends." I smiled as I saw that look. Freddy was already plotting how to kill them. I might not have to do any work. Ithen realized though that Mangle wasn't anywhere to be seen. I looked over at the frightened Toy Freddy and walked up to him beating my crowbar in my hand to make him even more afraid. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie watched me and got ready to attack if needed but I just stopped in front of him. "Where's your little fox friend?" Toy Freddy shivered and his voice came out nervously. "I d-don't k-know." I held my crowbar in my hand and met his eyes coldly. "Really?" Toy Freddy gave a squeak of fear then pointed. "She went that way." I started to wlak that way but then stopped and glanced back. "Wait that thing is a girl?" Toy freddy nodded and I shruged. Foxy glanced back at the toy versions and his pals then followed me back down the hall. I started to hear music. It sounded like a jack-in the box. I walked into the room and spotted Mangle on top of the table next to a music box which he had stopped the music. Foxy walke din behind me and glanced over at Mangle. "That thing be me replacement?" I nodded and Mangle turned in surprise at us. Anger burned in his eyes and he looked like he was baout to attack when a puppet popped out of the box. We all turned to it and it gazed between us. Its eyes fell on me and I saw it give a grin. "Ah its you again little girl. I remember you from the last restarunt working night shift with Mike." I blinked in surprise. "How did you know I worked with Mike or at the last restraunt? Your new." The marionette shook his head. "I've been here from the beginning child. You just never saw me. I am the one who made your friends after all." I gazed back at Foxy and I saw he to was confused. "You couldn't have made Foxy. He's a robot. Hand built and programmed by a human."The marionette laughed. "Oh poor child you still haven't figured it out have you?" I gazed at him. "Figured out what?" The marionette didn't answer though he instead went back inside his box and closed the lid. The music box started to play again and we all starred at it puzzled. Mangle then looked at me. I could see puzzlement and confusion in her eyes. I then got out my tools and decided to go ahead and dismantle her but Foxy alid a hand on my shoulder stopping me from getting closer. "Don't dismantle her lasse. Fix her like ye fixed me." I blinked in condusion. "But she is replacing you. She's the enemy." Mangle gave a growl and Foxy shook his head. "She don't seem to be like them other scurvy dogs back there. Fix her for me lasse." Isighed in defeat. "If thats what you want." Mangle watched me carefully as I started to tinker with her parts. Soon I had her limbs fully reconnected and her eyeball back into its socket. She was still mainly an endoskeleton but I couldn't fix that. She gazed at me with pure confusion and I I noticed her broken voice box. I put the wires back together and her voice box sparked and she spoke. Her voice was higher pitched but not enough to annoy someone and had a rattling noise in it when she spoke. "Thank you." I just nodded and glanced down at my watch. It was 5:30. I glanced up at Foxy with sadness and he met me with the same sadness. "You better get back to your places. You got a half hour left." Foxy nodded. "I'll see ya tomorrow night lasse." I nodded and parted ways with Foxy.

I waited in the office until I heard the front door open and Mike came in. "Have a good night?" I yawned and gazed at him with a smirk. "The best." Mike gave a smile small then walked out and I went to the front door. I stopped though before I opened it and gazed back down the hall into the main room. I could see Mangle partially in the door way watching me. Mike went to the door way and glanced at me. "You ok?" I walked down the hall way into the room and gazed down at Mangle. "I fixed her last night you know." Mike gazed down at her. "She looks great. To bad it won't last." I met Mangle's eyes and saw fear fill them. I understood now the anger she had met me with last night. She thought all humans wanted to dismantle her and cause her pain. "Is her job to be dismantled by little annoyances?" Miike nodded. "Pretty much." I sighed. "Why do that to such good machinery? She could be so much more." Mike gazed at me in surprise. "Well its just what she was made to do. I mean you can fix her all you want on your shift but she'll just keep being dismantled." I gazed down into Mangle's begging eyes and I felt that connection spark again. The same one I had felt with Foxy. "Well no matter. I'll fix her until the day I die if its needed." Mike just gave a sigh and then motioned to the door. "Well you better go. Your gonna want rest so you can stay up for your shift tonight." I nodded and walked out but not with out glancing back at Mangle with a smile which Mangle met with her own smile. Balloon Boy,the Marionette,and Mangle were safe but the other 3 better watch out. I'll lay low for now and gain their trust but soon I'll strike and they will fall in parts at my fault. 


	5. Reborn A New

I again walked into the main party room and I saw the toy versions watching me. I turned away from them ands started to walk away when a voice called out to me. "Hey! Aren't you gonna fix me?" I glanced back to see Mangle struggling to crawl over to me. I walked over to her and bent down. I immeduiantly got to work on her joints and I heard her whimper a few times. I heard one of the toy version walk over and grabbed my crowbar. "Chill girl. I'm not going to hurt you." I regonized the Toy Bonnie's voice and set my crowbar down and went back to work. I finally finished with Mangle and got up without a second glance at her. Toy Bonne stepped in front of me though and I glared at him. "What do you want bunny boy?" Toy Bonnie pointed over to stage and I glanced up to see a weird suit sitting on the stage starring at us. "Who the crap is that?" Toy Bonnie shrugged and then met my eyes. "I don't know but you need to fix him. He's missing his eyes." I pointed my crowbar in his face. "Why would I help you bunnny boy? If you didn't already realize it I hate you and your other toy buddies." Toy Bonnie's eyes filled with a coldness and he frowned. "Well he is not a toy and he needs your help." I glared but walked over to the golden bear. He looked exactly like Freddy except golden. He had no eyes just tiny white slits and it creeped me out. I didn't like him at all. He was very limp to. "I don't even think he's alive." The golden bear's eyes started to glow though and I gulped. He was alive. "I c-can't fix him." Toy Bonnie frowned. "Why not?" I raised my crowbar and knnocked Toy Bonnie in the head knocking him out to the floor then hit the golden bear who fell limply to his side. I then turned and ran. I forgot about Mangle comppletely and didn't even notice her disappearing into the Marionette's room. I was now in the dark hallway and I glanced around frightned. "Foxy? Bonnie? Chica? Freddy? Any you there?" Only ahigh pitched giggle came as an answer. I turned to see Balloon Boy and gave a sigh. "You look down. Want a balloon?" I starred at the creepy little boy and gave a sigh. "Ya sure." Balloon Boy pulled out a green balloon and blew it up on his nose. He then tied it to my wrist and I gave a small smile. "Hey Balloon Boy do you know where Foxy is?" Balloon Boy's face fell to a big frown. I was confused as I saw his expression. "I took care of that red meanie and his friends." I blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by you took care of them?" Balloon Boy grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall into the Marionette's room where I saw my friends sitting on the ground frightned. I rushed over to them and shook each of them. They seemed to be in some sort of trance. I felt anger rise in me and glared back at Balloon Boy. "Why would you do this to them!?" Balloon Boy blinked in surprise. "My golden friend told me to. He said they were bad people who wanted to make everyone sad." I gasped and grabbed my crowbar. "Did you say golden friend?" Balloon Boy nodded and I felt anger take over me. Mangle who had been hanging from the ceiling was gazing at me worried. "I stopped him before he killed them. I didn't let him kill your friends." I gazed into Mangle's eyes and thanked her silently. I then started to walk out to go back and get that golden freak when a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that." I turned to see the creepy Marionette back out of his box and I saw the music box had stopped again. "Look you puppet don't tell me what to do." The marionette crossed his arms and met my eyes. "Golden Freddy as you know him is no laughing matter. He was a dreaded man when he lived and he will kill you with no problem." I pointed my crowbar at the marionette and gave a snarl. "Look puppet he's just a robot and I think I can beat him." The marionette gave a gruff sigh and gazed at me with pity. "Its going to be sad for your friends when they see you again." I rolled my eyes and turned out the door leaving my backpack of tools in the room and took only my crowbar. I was going to beat that golden freak no matter what that stupid puppet said.

When I got back there Golden Freddy was gone. Toy Bonnie was still conked out on the floor and the other toy versions were nowhere to be seen. I glanced around and grunted in annoyance. "Alright Goldy come out wherever you are. This won't last long." I started to hear laughing much like Freddy's except not as mono toned. Then out of nowhere Golden Freddy appeared. I attacked but he disappeared and this continued for a few minutes before I grew very annoyed. "Look goldy I don't know how you are doing that but I'm tired of it. Come out and fight." A voice much like Freddy's spoke with a evil tone. "Oh but its no fun to just fight without annoying your oppenent first." I grunted and raised my crowbar at ready but I wasn't ready as he appeared behind me. He kicked me to the ground and no matter how much I tried he was the only one getting hits. My nose was bleeding and I was bruised badly around my ribs. I was couphing up blood and I was in immense pain but I wasn't giving up. No one was going to hurt my friends and get away with it. He appeared again and knocked me to the ground. This time though I grabbed him before he could teleport away and I beat him senseless with the crowbar but it had no effect. He just coldly laughed at me and sat there starring into my soul with those beady white slits. "Playtime is over child. Your time is up." I tried to move but hisd limp pasw wrapped around my neck and he moved his other limbs around me. He squeezed me and I felt my bones snapping like twigs. Intense pain flew threw me and tears of pain rushed down my face. I tried not to scream but I couldn't help to. He cracked my ribs to peices and my arms. I screamed in pain and a pool of blood was coming from me. He laughed at me and I screamed more and more. Memories flew threw my mind. I saw my original parents laying on the ground holding me as they bled everywhere and I remembered running from the house as it burned in the night and seeing my parents burn with it. The I saw my foster mother who abused me and beat me. I saw the cruel orphanage and felt the pain of starvation through me. I remembered finally escaping from her and getting a law suit that allowed me to live on my own. I remembered going to school and being bullied everday for being different. I remembered starting this job and almost dieing by Freddy. Every bad memory I had flowed into my mind and I continued to scream. This is what I had run from. All these memories were why I took this job. I had hoped to begin a new life surrounded by this job but now I couldn't. Golden Freddy was laughing very hard now and I felt his robotics hand grab my neck. I saw his large smile as he turned my head the wrong way and I heard it crack. I felt the horrible pain soaring through me like a rocket and then I saw the marionette shaking his head at me. I saw him meet my eyes and saw his eyes glow then I blacked out.

I awoke later feeling weird. I didn't remember anything and I felt heavy. I could hear a faint sound of grinding gears and I gazed down at myself. I had metal paws and long metallic claws. I was a very shiny gray. New metal I guessed and glanced back to see a long curvy tail. I could see the screws and bolts holding my paws together and I was puzzled. This didn't feel right. What was I? Actually who was I? I took a step forward and gave a squeal as I slipped on the wet floor or well I didn't squeal I more whined. I hit the floor hard but it didn't hurt that much. I glanced up to see a very shiny wall in front of me. I could see my reflection now. I was a metal wolf it looked like. I had very sharp teeth and a nose. I could actually smell things and I had pointy ears. I was on four paws that had very sharp claws on them and my tail also was carved with some sharp points on it. I cocked my head at my reflection and wondered. Suddenly I felt whatever I was in stop sending me flying into the wall. I gave a yelp of pain as I hit the wall. Light fell on me and I gazed up to see these weird creatures looking at me. One of them got close and walked close to me. "She's on Rod." The other creature gazed at me curiously. "Huh I guess she activated herself Daniel." I cocked my head and as I gazed at them I felt a sudden electrical spark go through me. The word humans popped into my mind. These were humans. "So were supposed to set up Chomptra in the puppet room right?" The man named Daniel nodded. "Yep." Daniel hopped out of the weird contraption I was in then gave a whistle at me. I felt that electrical surge again and I knew this was the command to come. I jumped out and followed the human. I was surprised how natural it now felt to walk from before. I walked into a room and glanced around. Robots were everywhere. One of them was on the ceiling why 4 others were slumped against the wall. The surge came again and I could read who they were. The one on the ceiling was Mangle. The four against the wall were Bonnie,Chica,Freddy,and Foxy. Daniel turned to me and pointed his finger down which I read as the command sit. I sat and Daniel patted me on the head. It felt weird and I was puzzled about this human. "Alright Rod lets go before the others activate." Rod nodded and the two men left. I gazed after them in confusion. This still didn't feel right. They had called me Chomptra. Was that my name? Suddenly I heard music stop and a thing popped out of the box inf ront of me. It looked horrifying. The surge came and I read it as the marionette. "Hello marionette." I was a little surprised by my voice. It was a female voice with a gruff tone. The marionette tapped its 3 fingers on the box. "I warned you girl about what would happen." I cocked my head at him confused. "Huh? I am not a girl marionette. I am not human." The marionette continued to tap his fingers and stare at me. "You ahev lost your memory as your friends did I see. Its quite sad. I never planned to give you a second life." I blinked in confusion. What he was saying went through my data base but I couldn't understand it. I then heard a whimpering and glanced over to see Foxy sad. I pricked my ears as he spoke. He was speaking to the other 3 robots beside him. "She's was so young mateys. If I hadn't been off me guard I would wouldn't have been beat and I could've protected her." Freddy met Foxy's eyes and sighed. "There's nothing we can do now Foxy. She is gone forever." The marionette tapped Freddy's shoulder and Freddy turned in annoyance. "What?" The marionette pointed at me. "Your friend is right there." Foxy gazed over at me and then back at the Marionette. The marionette nodded. "As I gave you 4 a second life I gave her one." Foxy gave a big smile and picked me up into a hug with his non hook hand. I gave a yelp of surprise and somethign sparked in me. This felt so familiar. I felt like I knew him but why? 


	6. Memories and the First Step

Foxy set me back down on my paws and I stumbled a little on them. The unatural feeling had come back. Mangle had come down from the ceiling now and was looking at me quite confused. "Wow Katie you sure aren't acting like yourself." I cocked my head as she said that name. That name sounded so familiar. "Who is this Katie? I don't have her in my data base." Mangle gazed up at the marionette in confusion. "Does she not know who she is or was?" The marionette tapped his fingers on his box and gazed down at me. "Her memories are there but buried very deeply. She knows herself as Chomptra the security wolf or experiment 478." I felt that surge again and a memory of me being created in the lab came back. I saw the men in the white coats and I saw all the wires hooked to me. I shook my head and the memory faded leaving me back in the room with the animatronics. "Yes I remember the lab faintly. I was known as experiment 478 until I was being transferred here for my purpose and they gave me the name Chomptra." Mangle starred at the marionette again and he gave a creepy smile. "She has all the memories of Chomptra and her human self. Until she realizes who she was only the memories of the robot will be in her mind." Foxy placed his robotic hand under my chin pushing my head up so my eyes met his. I could see sadness in his eyes and determination. "Were going to get ye out of there lasse. Don't ye worry." He called me lasse and I again felt like that name fit me. Suddenly Mangle started to crawl quickly out the door and I watched her confused. The marionette gazed down at me with one last smile then closed his box allowing the music to play again. I suddenly was unable to control myself and my body worked on its own. I watched as it took me to a large dining room. My data base read it as the main party room. I saw mangle was laying on the floor near the doorway and over on the stage were 3 other animatronics. My data base read them as Toy Chica,Toy Bonnie,and Toy Freddy. I noticed Toy Bonnie had a large dent in his head as if he had been hit with something. Something inside of me made me laugh at the dent and I felt happiness in seeing him hurt. Suddenly kids poured into the room though and I felt like I was going to die. My body walked on its own not listening to my commands. All I could do is watch and think as I watched it play around with the children. It made me bark and at like a dog which I took offensive. I was not a dog so why was my body acting like one? I got tired of it and fought it and my body started to spark a lot. Humans starred at me as electrical circuits broke and I suddenly was able to take control again. I walked around and turned to one of the kids with an evil smile. I knew that I didn't like children and I was going to speak to it and make fun of it but all that came out was a growl. I then realized that I couldn't talk normally to the humans. I could only bark,growl,whine,or yelp around them. I grew a little angry at this and decided if I couldn't terrorize them then there was no point staying. I walked out and into the hall to see a security guard. My data base read him as Mike. Mike was looking at the newspaper very sadly. I walked over to him and barked at him. I wanted to see what was making him so sad. He gazed down at me and knelt down. He patted my head and I actaully didn't get annoyed by it. I knew Mike from somewhere. I knew he was good. I looked at the newspaper in his hand though and my circuits froze. On the newspaper it read:

GIRL REPORTED MISSING DURING NIGHT SHIFT BODY NOT FOUND 14 year old Katie Burn was a worker at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria and mysteriously disappeared during her shift. When workers got there in the morning all that was found was a pool of blood on the floor. No body was located anywhere but people believe she is dead.

A spark flew threw me and I remembered everything. I remembered being Katie Burn and I remembered him. That golden bear that had ended my life. He had killed me after I had tried to attack him. He had tried to kill my friends before. He had caused me so much pain and he had made the awful memories of my real parents,foster parent,and the orphanage come back. I grew furious and then I remembered before I blacked out seeing the puppet looking at me with his glowing eyes. The marionette had put me in this robotic body. I gazed at Mike and I knew he thought I was dead. He got up and walked away from me. I dashed down the hall into the puppet's room where it just had popped out of its box. The children had left the room leaving the marionette gazing down at me. He gave me a dark smile. "Welcome back Chomptra." "Oh shut up puppet. I'm not Chomptra." The marionette smiled and floated out of his box down to me. He put his long creepy finger on my metal nose and snickered. "Well I see you got your human memories back." I growled at him. "Where is he puppet?" The marionette tapped his fingers together and frowned. "Don't tell me you want to go after him again girl." I growled and raised my paw putting my claws at his throat. "Tell me where the golden freak is now puppet. I have a score to finish with him." The marionette floated back into his box and gazed down at me tapping his fingers. "Girl I gave you a second life for you to use to be a robot as you wished not to go after someone who will just kill you again." I was getting very annoyed with the marionette now and I started top get ready to attack when someone picked me up into a hug. I gave a yelp of surprise and gazed behind me to see Balloon Boy hugging me. He placed me back down and started that to do that creepy high pitched giggle. "You aren't feeling happy. You need a balloon." I shook my head. "No Balloon Boy I'm really fine without a balloon." Balloon Boy jumped in surprise and cocked his head. "Katie is that you?" I nodded and realized that my voice was back to normal. It was no longer robotic but just now my normal human voice. Balloon Boy smiled wider. "Great your back and your a dog. Dogs make people happy just as much as balloons." I grunted in annoyance. "I am not a dog. I am a wolf and I'm kind of busy Balloon Boy." Balloon Boy frowned a little. "Oh sorry." I sighed and nuzzled him. "Its fine. Just run along and give some other people balloons." Balloon Boy smiled. "Ok and I'll tell everyone your back!" I smiled at him exposing my sharp fangs. "Great." He ran off and I turned back to the marionette which was gone. His box was closed and I felt anger rush in me. The marionette was hiding from me. "Puppet you can't hide in that box from my question forever!" No answer came back and I walked put in frustration. Kids were running everywhere around the place and some of them bumped into me. I glared at all of them. I despised little kids. I got back into the normal room and saw Mangle on the floor in many parts. I could see pain in her eyes and I walked over. I growled at the kids there and they backed away. I then turned to mangle and collected her many body parts. I connected them back to her with the tools the kid had used to dismantle her and I saw gratitiude in her eyes. I bent down to her ear and whispered. "Its me Katie. I'm going to fix all of this I promise." Mangle gazed at me with happiness and I pricked my ears and glanced back to see Mike watching me. He walked over to me and motioned for me to sit. I sat and starred at him blankly. I had to at least act like I was programmed to even though I had broke my program. He was still glancing me over and then just sighed and walked away. I got back up and dashed off into the storage room where I found of course Bonnie,Chica,Freddy,and Foxy. They all gazed up at me. I let the door close behind us and it became very dark. I cut on my eyes as they glowed like a flashlight. "Lasse why ye come in here for?" I walked up to Foxy and nuzzled him. "I came because we need to continue with our plan. Those toy freaks aren't going to get destroyed on their own." All of them gazed at me in surpirse. I smiled revealing my sharp fangs again. "Oh ya i forgot to tell you I remember who I am now."Foxy grabbed me into a hug. "Oh lasse I'm so happy ye be back to ye old self. I didn't like ye being that weird land lubbering dog." I wagged my tail. "Well I'm glad to be back too." The rest of the day I just talked with them and things seemed like normal.

When night came though we put our plan into action. We would take them out one by one. Starting with Toy Chica who would most likely put up the most fight. I walked into the room and the toy versions looked at me curiously. They still didn't know that it was me. I walked up to them and activated my robotic voice. "Hello. I'm Chomptra whats your name?" Toy Freddy hid behind Toy Bonnie who was ignoring me and rubbing his ear which had the big dent in it from where I had hit him with the crowbar. Toy Chica though responded. "I'm Toy Chica and this is Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy. Your new around here right?" I nodded trying to act clueless. "Yep. I came here today." Toy Chica hopped off the stage and gave a big smile. "Well in that case let me show you around." I walked behind her and I grew happy as she walked right into the kitchen as we had planned. Bonnie jumped out and grabbed her. She struggled in his grasp but stopped as Foxy placed his hook to her neck. "Thats a good scurvy dog. Just relax and we won't hurt ye." Freddy stepped out beside me and I saw that evil gaze in his eyes as he spoke to Toy Chica. "You have a great honor young lady. You get to be the first toy to be killed." Toy Chica gave a grunt and glared at Freddy. "You can't kill me oldtimer. I'm the newer and better version of your friend." I walked up to her legs and raised my sharp claws and sliced her leg. It easily cut through her endoskeleton and the plastic layer. She gave a squeal of painas her leg fell limp to the ground. I smiled darkly. seeing her in pain was so enjoyable. I sliced the other leg and she started to struggle. She glared down at me. "Why are you doing this to me Chomptra!? You barely know me and your helping them kill me." I met her eyes with an evil gaze and gave a big dark smile. I spoke in my normal voice and she gasped. "Oh Toy Chica I've only been waiting for the right time to do this. Its not my fault it came to this. Your the one trying to replace my friends." Toy Chica blinked at me and she gave a scream as Foxy cut his hook through her neck. I jumped back as her head hit the ground with a loud thunk. Bonnie dropped the rest of her body to the ground and I gazed at it. I could see my glowing eyes in her shiny yellow plastic and I was surprised to see my once blue eyes to now be black with white slits. I smiled though. The look fit how I was feeling. Killing Toy Chica had been fun. I gazed up at Freddy who also had the same eyes as me. "Is killing someone always this fun?" Freddy smiled darkly. "Yes." Foxy was starring at his hook and I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "Foxy you ok?" He met my gaze with a sadness. "This isn't right lasse. I don't want to be a murderer. It feels to wrong to kill them." "Really? You seemed to enjoy cutting off her head." Foxy was quiet for a minute then responded. "Well matey at first it was fun but now that she is dead I feel horrible. I feel like a scurvy dog myself. We all deserve to walk the plank right now." I frowned. "If you haven't forgotten I already did once and it wasn't fun." Foxy was about to respond when Freddy interrupted. "No matter now that we have started the job we have to finish it no matter what. Next we will go after Toy Bonnie. He should be even easier since he is already hurt." I nodded and smirked. "Ya you can thank me for that. Before I was killed I knocked him out with my crowbar." Foxy stayed silent as the other complimented me on my work. I gazed at him and suddenly I didn't feel happy anymore. I felt sad. I had upset him and I didn't like upsetting Foxy. 


	7. The Marionette's Tale

I walked out of the kitchen with a guilty feeling. I could see the others smiling ahead me except Foxy who stood to the side akwardly. I could see regret and sadness in his eyes. Did he really think this was that bad? I mean they were trying to replace them and had got them trapped in the storage room. I just sighed and starred down at my sharp claws. They had oil on them which I just realized was pretty much blood. If Toy Chica had be human and I had been human I would have her blood on my fingers. I stopped and thought about the golden freak again. I remembered the pain and the terror. Had this been how Toy Chica had felt? Chica and the others had stopped now and were gazing back at me. "Are you ok Katie?" I glanced up at Chica and I could see her eyes were finally back to normal as were Freddy's and Bonnie's. Chica bent down and gazed over me in worry. "Are you feeling tired? Any of your circuits acting up?" I blinked at her in sadness. "Do you feel guilty for killing her?" Chica giggled at me. "No why would I?" Bonnie was glaring at Foxy. "You got her questioning our plan now." Foxy glared back him. "The lasse should question it. We are no better then the scurvy dogs trying to steal our places if we kill them." Bonnie grabbed Foxy's arm and pulled him close to his face. "Look Foxy do you not remember we were murdered? This is the second life we get and you want to let those fools take it!?" I gazed in shock. "Hold on what do you mean murdered?!" Freddy glared at Bonnie and Foxy then gazed down at me. "They mean nothing Katie. Its time we return to the storage room. You belong in Kid's Cove so be getting there." I was about to say something more but Chica covered my snout and whispered into my ear. "Freddy is the boss. Just listen to him and don't talk back." I gave a growl under my breath as I watched them all walk away. No one was the boss of me. I started to head to Kid's Cove but stopped when I saw Mangle. She had crawled into the marionette's room. I followed her and saw it was out of it's box. The marionette gazed at me with a frown. "Are we going to be rude again?" I glared at him but kept my voice friendly. "No I have a simple question this time puppet." The marionette raised an eyebrow. "Oh do we now?" I kept my voice calm and friendly even though I wanted to snap his neck at his sarcastic tone. "Yes. I was wondering how my friends were murdered being animatronics?" The marionette gave a wide smile and started to laugh. Mangle gazed at him with concern and I growled. "Whats so funny puppet?!" The marionette grinned down at me. "Oh just your stupidity girl." That was it. I let of a few spark and jumped straight at his box. "How dare you call me stupid puppet! You are a person tied to strings who waste their time giving presents to icky children and hiding in a box!"Mangle snapped at me. "Don't be so mean Katie! The marionette gave you a second life you should be thanking him!" The marionette gave a small chuckle. "Its fine Mangle. Her reaction is the same as her friends and even my own. It takes time to appreciate the second chance." I growled. "Are you going to answer my question puppet?" The marionette noded and mottioned for me to sit. I got of his box and sat with my ears perked and he started.

"It all started at Freddy's Diner. I was a young human child. I was sitting outside the diner gazing in at a birthday party. I was upset because I couldn't be a part of it. I was crying and unhappy. I had gotten lost from my parents and all I wanted was to be with the other kids. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder though. I turned and a purple man was behind me. He smiled at me and told me he could make all the sadness go away. I didn't know at the time he meant by killing me. He pulled out a knife and stuck it through my heart and my skull. I fell dead to the floor. Next time I awoke I was in this body. I don't know how but I was." I barked stopping him and he glared at me. "Look puppet as much as I respect your tale. I asked for my friends not your sappy stuff." The marionette rolled his eyes and started to tap his fingers on his box. "Then listen girl." I rolled my eyes and let him continue. "A few months went by and the pizzaria was built. I had been put in storage and wasn't allowed out though I wandered around anyways. One day I saw the purple man again. The one who killed me. He was putting on a golden suit which was used for employees to use on birthday parties. I watched him paint it brown with some horrible paint. He let it dry and I followed him as he walked out. I was trying to figure out a plan to get my revenge at the time but my plan was put to the side when he lured 5 kids backstage. 4 were boys and there was 1 girl. He took off the suit's head and pulled out a knife. Before I could react all 5 kids were dead on the floor. I felt bad for them and wanted to help them so I gave them the gift of life. I made 3 of the boys Foxy,Bonnie,and Freddy and the girl became Chica. There was one chilod still left though and there was only one suit left. It was the golden suit of the purple man. I put the last boy in that suit. They all came to life except the golden one. I up until recently thought that maybe he hadn't gone into the suit but I guess he did. Anyways to answer your question your friends were once children like your were. They were killed by a man and I gave them a second life. Its much the same as your own story girl." I blinked in shock trying to comprehend this information. My friends were once kids. I gazed up and met the marionette's eyes. "How long ago was this?" The marionette gave a sigh. "Very long ago girl. When it happened they were young and well with time there minds have grown. They remember nothing of their past except being murdered. They don't even know their own names when they were human and neither do I. I don't even remember my old name. I only remember the sadness and the purple man." I was silent for a moment until another thought crossed my mind. He said that the golden freak was one of the 5 children so why would a child want to kill me? "Puppet if the golden freak is a child that was killed with the other than why did he want to kill the others and me?" The marionette met my eyes with a regretful look. "He is angry at me. The boy hates not being able to move and be alive like the other children. He wants to feel almost human like they get to but he's stuck in the suit unable to move. He can teleport and somehow break limbs. He can't move his body though and can't speak. I can only think he wants revenge. He wants other to be hurt so he can feel more alive and why not start with the very people who took the good suits? You got int he way though so he killed you. I'm sure if you stay out of his way he won't hurt you again. He knew I would give you a second life so he wasn't afraid to kill you." I growled and dug my claws into the floor creating dents in it. "I'm not letting that golden freak kill my friends! They don't deserve to die!" The marionette just gazed at me emotionless. "Do you deserve death then? If you interfer he will kill you and you can't get a third life." I met the marionette's eyes with determination. "I will take out that golden freak and the others. No one will hurt my friends without going through me first and if it cost me my life so be it. They are the first family I have ever had and I won't let them be taken away." Mangle put her weird metal hand on me and smiled. "I want to help you. I want to be a part of your family too." I nuzzled her hand and smiled. "Mangle you are already are a part of my family." Mangle smiled. The marionette gave a fake cough though and pointed to the clock. I saw it was 5:55. Mangle and I quickly set out to get back to Kid's Cove but I glanced back one more time at the marionette. He gave met my eyes with regret,sadness,and guilt then went back into his box making the music box start playing. I suddenly felt bad for him and realized just how mean I was to him. I promised myself I would change that after the toys and the golden freak were out of the way. I would make him a part of my family and he would finally be happy. 


	8. Uncontrolled Feelings

I awoke to see not kids but security guards coming in through the doors. I got up from my sleeping spot next to Mangle and watched as they had Toy Chica body pulled out in the main party room. I walked into the room and saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy starring wide eyed at them. They may couldn't move because of their programming but they could think and I felt a satisfaction in their shock and fear. Mike glanced at me and moved closer. I stepped back in surprise. My mind was telling me to run but I was trapped. I couldn't yell for help either. I started to growl as he got closer. I didn't want to hurt Mike but he wasn't being nice. He jumped at me and grabbed me. I struggled in his arms and started to bark angerily. One of the other guards was starring worriedly at him. "Mike she's going to hurt you if oyu don't put her down." Mike ignored him and held me tight on the ground. He ran his fingers down my claws then right when I was about to bite he let go. "Chomptra's claws are sharp enough to cut through the plastic and endoskelelton." The other guards starred at me and I froze. They had realized it was me. "What do we do with her then Mike? If she starts destroying the other animatronics were going to get fired but if we mess with her without permission we can get fired." Mike starred at me with questioning then turned back to the guards. "Let me deal with this. You guys wait outside." The others nodded and walked out. Mike watched them go and I took this as my chance to run. I darted as fast as I could out of there and to the storage room. I tried to open the door but it wa slocked and I gave a yelp as he picked me up. I couldn't let him look me over or he would realize I wasn't just a robot. I had no choice. I chomped down on nhis arm and he screamed in pain. He dropped me to the floor and gripped his arm. I hadn't even bit that heard yet I could see the bite marks there. blood was pouring out of the wound and down his arm. I could feel the blood dripping off my teeth but I didn't care. I turned and used my claw to quickly pick the storage door where I ran in and shut the door. It locked as it shut behind me. I could still hear Mike cussing because of the pain outside. I felt a hand on my back and I snapped at it. I relaxed though as I saw the one glowing yellow eye that it belonged to. It was Foxy. "Lasse whats going on out there?" I stayed silent. I couldn't tell him what I had just done. I had already saw how much he regretted hurting anyone. What would he think about me hurting someone? I suddenly noticed the other glowing eyes of my friends and fear rose inside me. I could see the questions in their eyes. "I-I bit Mike." I heard Chica gasp and I felt Foxy's hand move slowly off my back. It was to dark to his expression though. Freddy met my eyes and I felt him put a finger under my chin. "Why?" I couldn't help but have regret in my voice. "He was going to check my program to see what had made me cut of Toy Chica's legs. I couldn't get away and I knew my bite would hurt less then my claws so I bit him." Freddy patted my head and I felt Chica give me a hug. Freddy's eyes became darker not to the black with white slits but quite close. "The humans should know better than to mess with your system. You had a right to bite him for that." I blinked in surprise. "Yoou think so Freddy?" Freddy patted my head agin and I knew that meant yes.

We sat in silence for awhile until I just couldn't take the regretful feeling anymore. "I feel horrible for biting him! He was so nice to me when I was human. I didn't want to have to hurt him." No one responded at first but I felt Foxy's robotic hand back on my back and I gazed up at him. His yellow eyes were glowing with understanding. He pulled me close to him and hugged me close. "Its ok to feel guilty lasse. Ya know when ye do something that just isn't right. You'll make up for it though I'm sure." I nuzzled him and I felt a warm feeling in me. I had never felt this feeling before but I liked it. It felt warm and good really undescribable. "Thanks Foxy. I understand how you feel now." I heard a grunt from beside foxy and I saw a pair of red eyes glaring at me. I knew it was Bonnie. I turned my eyes on though so I could see his face which was in a unhappy frown. "Don't get sappy on us Katie like Foxy. We are going to need your help to finish the plan." Foxy glared back at Bonnie though and pulled me closer. "The lasse don't have to help ye with ye stupid plan if she don't want to you land lover." Bonnie gave a fake laugh. "Land lover? Is that supposed to be an insult? Your getting weak Foxy and your starting to influence others. Katie doesn't deserve to become a big cry baby like you. She shouldn't have to regret killing those fakers or biting that stupid guard. They are getting in our way and they derserve to be punished." Foxy growled and laid his ears back. "Look land lover. No one no matter how much of a scurvy dog deserves to wlak the plank just because ye think they're in ye way. I have a herat unlike you. Your the storm over to the sea and I'm the boat on the water that is trying to comfort the mateys on the ninside. The mateys are Katie and Chica. Freddy is the raging sea trying to push me towards you but I will fight and I will win. This boat won't be taken to davey jones locker!"Bonnie starting laughing like a maniac and we all starred at him in shock and confusion. Freddy finally hit Bonnie on the shoulder shutting him up and turned to all of us. "Look no one can make Katie be a part of the plan or not. Its her decison in the end and no matter what she picks we will let her stick by it. She is one of us now and I won't have anyone making herfeel unwanted." Bonnie was given a nod as was Foxy now. I glanced at Chica who was also nodding. She turned to me and smiled shyly. I then glanced at Freddy and met his eyes. "Thank you but Freddy I want this to be clear. You may can influence them but I don't want to be a crew member here if your going to be a bossy captain. I don't want to have a dictator I want to have my own word and I don't want have to be afraid. You are my friend not my boss after all." Chica was starring between in fear but Freddy gave no expression he just nodded. "Of course. You are your own person or robot after all." I smiled. "Thanks." Freddy then turned and scooted into the dark where my lights couldn't flash him. Bonnie turned to me and starred at me with an icky look. "Why are you starting to use pirate talk?" I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" Foxy glared at Bonnie then turned to me with a sigh. "He means how ye be using the words captaina and crew lasse. He thinks they just be pirate words because I say em." I glared at Bonnie. "Do you have a problem with me talking like a pirate?" Bonnie was about to respond when Chica covered his mouth. "No he has nothing more to say." Bonnie pushed her hand away and was about to say something more when she kissed him on the cheek stopping him completely. I watched as he sat there dazed. He looked like a drunk person to me. I glanced at Chica and she smiled. "He likes me. If I even hold his hand he shuts up and turns as red as a rose." I started to giggle but I stopped as I realized that by turning my head my nose was touching Foxy's. I could feel my face growing red so I turned my eyes off so he couldn't see my face. Chica started giggling even more now and I backed up a little. That warm feeling was even stronger in me now. Foxy gave a small chuckle. "No need to be embarrased lasse. Its not the end of the world if ye nose touches my face." I just blinked unable to answer. I now realized what this feelign was. I had a crush on Foxy. I wasn't sure what to think. I mean Foxy was much older than me as an animatronic and a child. Would it be right to have a crush on him? "Lasse ye there?" I jumped as I heard his voice. My thoughts faded away and I smiled. "Ya I'm here."

It finally turned night time and I was extremely happy. The door unlocked itslef and I finally could get out of the room. I still felt so embarrased and silly. The others followed me as I walked out. Freddy took the lead and we followed as he walked into the main room where we could see the other toy animatronics. Toy Bonnie was crying over the place where Toy Chica's body had been brought in this morning. Toy Freddy was hiding in the stage curtain in the back of the room gazing at us. Toy Bonnie gazed at up with hatred in his eyes and anger on his face. "You murderers! You killed my sweet Toy Chica!" I saw Foxy stiffen and stare down at his hook with regret. Bonnie and Chica only stood showing know emotion. Freddy however gave a wicked smile and his eyes turned black with the white slits. I moved closer to the others as I watched him move closer to Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie got up quickly and dashed at Freddy. Freddy grabbed his arm and slung him behind him. He slammed onto the floor very hard and I could see the plastic where the dent was had now cracked. Oil was starting to drip from it and Toy Bonnie started to curse as he rubbed his head. He then moved to get up but Freddy slammed his foot onto his belly keeping him locked on the floor. "Say goodbye bunny boy." I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch Freddy kill him. I heard Freddy howl in pain though suddenly and opened my eyes. Freddy had stumbled back and had a rip on his arm. I gazed up to see Foxy over Toy Bonnie. "Its time to stop captain. Killing one of em is enough to tell these scurvy dogs to back down." Freddy didn't have a chance to respond before Toy Bonnie tackled Foxy to floor. "Oh shut up fox! I don't need your stupid help." He started to raise a fist but I tackled him with a growl. My claws went right through his plastic into his endoskeleton and he gave a scream of pain as he fell to the floor holding his side. "You stupid mutt!" I ignored the oil on my feet and growled. I suddenly felt that need to kill again. The feeling I had felt when we had taken down Toy Chica and when I had fought the golden freak. "I'm not stupid bunny boy. Your the one who was stupid to try to hurt my friends." I started to move closer but Foxy pulled me back. I glared at him and growled. "Let me go Foxy. I must kill him." Foxy used his hook to flip his eye patch up to reveal his other golden yellow eye. He looked into my eyes and I saw my reflection. My eyes were black with the white slits again. "Lasse you don't have to kill anyone. Fight the feeling and ye will be free." As I starred into those golden eyes I started to feel the feeling fade and my eyes turned normal. I blinked then turned as I saw Bonnie was holding Toy Bonnie with Chica's help. Freddy had Toy Bonnie's guitar and had the pointed part pointed at his head. He pulled it back but I barked loudly as he did. Freddy stopped and turned to me. I met his eyes. "Freddy don't kill him. Foxy's right we don't need to kill him." Bonnie was now looking wide eyed at me. "What!? You are really going soft on us?!" I ignored his comment and turned to Freddy. "Please Freddy have mercy for him like you did for me. There msut be another way we can do this where you can get your jobs back." Foxy nodded. "Captain we can find another way. We don't have to become one of the scurvy dogs." Freddy gazed down at the struggling toy animatronic and gave an annoyed grunt. "Fine. You two let him go. We will let him live for now." I let out a relieved sigh as Foxy and we watched as Bonnie agerily dropped his toy twin. Freddy bent down and met the toy's eyes. "Don't get in our way again or I will kill you no matter what my friends say understood?" Toy Bonnie gazed up at Freddy with hatred but didn't answer. Freddy gave a wicked smile and moved away with Bonnie and Chica following. Toy Bonnie looked over at us and i could see he was in pain. I glanced over at Freddy and I could tell he knew what I was about to do. I turned away and walked up to Toy Bonnie and started to pull the plastic back together. I heard a clank and gazed up to see Mangle dropping tools at my feet. I gave a grateful nod then turned back to Toy Bonnie. I wouldn't be able to fix him fully but I would make sure he didn't die from loss of oil. As I worked though I could think was if this was the right decision or not. Had I done this because I wanted to or because its what Foxy wanted and I had a crush on him? I wasn't sure but it didn't matter. The situation was over and I had the future to worry about. 


	9. The End of Goldy

Toy Bonnie gazed at me with confusion once I finished and I said nothing. I couldn't explain why I had helped him or why I had just saved him. My feelings were so mixed inside of me is was just impossible. Foxy held out his robotic hand and Toy Bonnie slowly took. Foxy pulled him up with a small smiled and I stepped back so he wouldn't crush me. Bonnie was glaring at us why Chica was just giving a questioning look. Freddy was emotionless as normal though which made me relax a little. I remembered what the marionette had said about them once being children and wondered who they had once been. My thoughts were interrupted by a laugh though. I turned behind me to see to my full shock the golden freak. He was limp as normal. I wondered how he was laughing or how he had talked before if the marionette had said he couldn't but I pushed the thought away. I bent down in an attack position making him laugh even more. "Oh you stupid girl. I killed you once and you want to fight again?" I growled and showed him my sharp fangs. "Look goldy as much as I love to bask in our last meeting its time we finish what you started." Golden Freddy just laughed again and met me with his white eyes. "I'm here in peace girl. We will have to play another time." I started to attack when Freddy grabbed me and pushed me away. He then went right up to Golden Freddy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for the forgiveness. Its time we were friends again." Golden Freddy's eyes gazed into Freddy's and I started to growl. What was he doing? "Indeed Freddy. I'm sorry for what I did. My revenge should be taken out on someone else not you guys. It is HIS fault after all. I heard Mangle gasp and then growl. "You won't hurt the marionette!" Freddy gazed at Mangle and the wicked grin came on his face. His eyes turned black witht he white slits. "You are going to be a good robot and stay out of the way understand? If you don't then you will the one dead n the floor." Foxy tried to speak but Bonnie was olding himback and Chica was closing his snout. I immediantly felt anger rise inside of me and I gave an angry bark. "You dare hurt her and you will be wishing you hadn't. She's my friend and I won't let her be harmed." Freddy gazed at me and I met his eyes evenly. I wasn't afraid of him. He frowned as he realized I was serious and Golden Freddy laughed. "Freddy are you really going to let this toy boss you around? She's barely any trouble to rid of." Freddy glared at his golden twin and his voice became very dark and I even jumped a little. It sounded like a voice of pure hatred. "Don't play with my friends Golden. She is my problem and you let me deal with her. Now get out of here before I regret forgiving you." Golden laughed and teleported away. Mangle started to crawl toward the hallway but Freddy grabbed her endoskeleton head making her stop. "Where do you think your going spider?" Mangle struggled to break free but Freddy pulled her endoskeleton head making her crash to the floor. Her limbs came apart and she couldn't crawl anymore. I rushed to her side and glared at Freddy. "I thought I told you to not hurt her!" Freddy said nothing but motioned to Bonnie and Chica who finally let go of Foxy. Freddy then walked over to Foxy and met his eyes coldly. "Its time to bring back your sense. You have 2 days to do it or else I will do it for you." Foxy gazed at Freddy with anger and fear but stayed silent as he walked away with Bonnie and Chica. Toy Bonnie bent down with a painful grunt and pushed the tools to my side. "Why do you two put up with them? Freddy is just bossing you around." I met his eyes with a coldness. "Bonniw and Chica are my friends and Freddy is close enough to me to be considered a friend. They are my family and I will deal with them no matter how they are." Foxy came and sat beside us and gazed at Toy Bonnie. "The captain wasn't always like this. Long time ago he was just as sweet as a baby but once I bit the kid he changed. He became a killing machine with a craving of death. He went after every night guard but he finally was bout to quit until ye scurvy dogs came and he is now back to his old ways." Toy Bonnie gazed back at Toy Freddy who had been silently hiding behind the curtain then gazed at Foxy. "No matter if he was good he isn't anymore. He wants to kill me and Toy Freddy and he already killed the girl of my dreams. I won't let him get any farther." Foxy gave a growl and I dropped the wrench in my mouth so I could speak. "Freddy is the least of your worries. That golden freak is what we need to go after. If he kills the marionette all our life forces will disappear I'm sure." Foxy jumped. "Are ye sure lasse? Not that I have a life force but..." "I already know about you being a dead child. The marionette gave you a second life just like me. Thats why I would guess if he died our spirits he put here would die too and like he told me there is no third chance." Mangle pointed with her snout. "You need to warn him. You can fix me later." I gazed down the hallway and nodded. Foxy and Toy Bonnie both got up and followed me as we headed to the marionette's room.

When we entered no one was there. I could still hear the music box so I guessed he hadn't been out again. "Puppet come out of the box. We need to tell you something important." There was no answer so I jumped on his box as I had done earlier. I tried to open the box but it wouldn't open. I turned to ask for help when I saw the Golden Freak holding Toy Bonnie and Foxy with his limp arms. He was giving that horrible laugh. I jumped off the box and met his cold eyes. "Drop them goldy." Golden Freddy laughed again. "Its time we played toy. I would like continue are last encounter." I snarled and walked right up to his face avoiding Foxy's hook which was tearing his face to peaces. "Lets go goldy." Golden Freddy telported letting Foxy and Toy Bonnie fall to the floor. They both got up and in fighting position. I heard his laugh and attacked. I couldn't see where he was but due to my better hearing I hit him. I dug my claws deep into his golden endoskeleton and oil poured out of him. "Your getting better toy." I started to move my claws down creating a larger wound. "Oh I've been waiting for this goldy." Golden Freddy laughed again and lifted his limp arm and slapped me off. I gave a yelp as I flew against the back wall. How was he moving his limp body and why was it so strong!? Foxy rushed at him and cut him with his hook making Golden Freddy just laugh more. HJe grabbed Foxy and was about to throw him when Toy Bonnie tackled him down. I got onto my paws with a grunt and attacked Golden Freddy's face. I dug my claws into his head stopping his laughing and turning it into a scream. Foxy put his hook to his neck and Toy Bonnie held him still. "Its time for my own revenge goldy." I dug my claws deeper feeling the oil spill out and I felt true pleasure. I didn't feel any feeling telling me not to do this unlike when we had killed Toy Chica or attacked Toy Bonnie. I was enjoying this a lot. Out of nowhere though fingers wrapped around me and pulled me away. I hit the floor lightly and I watched in surprise as a shadow threw Foxy and Toy Bonnie back as well. The shadow then stopped and bent over Golden Freddy and I saw it was the marionette. He was looking into Golden Freddy's eyes with his own glowing eyes. Nothing happened though and I saw panic in his eyes. I jumped though as I realized Golden Freddy was about to grab the marionette. I wasn't going to let him kill him. I raced over and pushed the marionette out of the way and Golden Freddy's arms wrapped around my metal body. I started to feel it bend and oil started to drip from me. I could feel the pain run through me. Foxy and Toy Bonnie rushed over and attacked Golden Freddy. He gave a scream of pain as Foxy's hook went into his endoskeleton head and Toy Bonnie grabbed me out of his grasp. I stumbled on my feet and glanced back at where the pain was coming from. My metal body was cracked and oil was dripping from it but it wasn't that bad. I could handle the pain. The marionette was starring at me in shock. I met his eyes for only a moment before turning back to Golden Freddy. I was finishing this for good. I jumped at his face and dug my claws into his endoskeleton head and gave a wide smile. Foxy and Toy Bonnie held him down as I opened my mouth and bit down on his head. I felt my sharp fangs sink in his endoskeleton head and oil poured out quickly. I dug my claws in deeper and bit harder until his scream faded and he was really limp and making no noise. I backed off and felt his oil dripping out of my mouth. I smiled at this feeling of pleasure. I had enjoyed that and I could see Foxy wasn't even upset about hurting him. "It had to be done mateys." Tooy Bonnie nodded and let go of the limp body. The marionette was starring at Golden Freddy then back at us. His eyes were full of mixed emotions. He stood up and went to his box. He slowly climbed in and starred at the body. I saw his eyes flash for a minute and to my surprise they were human eyes. The eyes of a scared,sad child. It disappeared though as the marionette closed his box and the music box turned on again. I glance at Foxy and Toy Bonnie who showed no sign of noticing the eye change. Had I imagined it?

We returned to main hall dragging the body in. Toy Freddy glanced up and gave a squeal of terror and I saw Mangle was fixed. Balloon Boy eyes widened at the sight and I noticed behind him that the other stood. I let go of his limp arm and gave a small pant. Toy bonnie walked over to Toy Freddy,Mangle and Balloon Boy motioning for them to leave. They left leaving me and Foxy with the others. Freddy walked up and his eyes fell onto the limp body. "what is this?" Foxy held up his hook which also had dripping oil on it. "This here is ye old crew member captain. I brought back my sense like ye told me to by taking out this scurvy dog." I realized Foxy's plan and gave a a fake wicked smile. I would play along for now. "Ya. Bonnie you were right about killing. Its to fun to pass up." Bonnie stayed silent just starring at the body with Chica hiding behind him. Freddy bent down and laid a hand on Golden Freddy's head where oil was still pouring out. He looked over the oil on his hand and gave a wicked smile. "I'm quite proud of you both. I didn't know it would take you only a hour to get your old selves back." Foxy glanced down at the body. "Well I wouldn't say were completely back. I may have enjoyed that one but I still am not killing the scurvy dog replacements." I nodded. "Toy Bonnie helped us kill him. We owe him one." Freddy gave an annoyed sigh. "Very well but at least say you'll help us rid of the child." I cocked my head in confusion. "What child?" Bonnie glared backsatge where Toy Bonnie had taken the others. "The annoying one with a balloon." I stayed silent as did Foxy. Balloon boy wasn't exactly my friend but did I want to kill him? Freddy glanced between us. "You can think about it. For now we will just forget about all of this." Foxy and I glanced at each other and smiled. "I think we both can agree with that." Bonnie nodded and joined us. Chica picked me up into a hug and I smiled. The biggest danger tro us was gone. We still had a few problems to fix but we would figure it out. I still had my family though and thats all that mattered. 


	10. True Love or Just Friends?

Author's Note:

Well I couldn't wait so here it is. The fully completed chapter :)

-Pokegirl5482

I gave a yawn and stretched. It had been about 2 months since Toy Bonnie,Foxy, and me had killed Golen Freddy. Nothing much had happened in the pizzaria since. The only thing changing around here was myself. I was becoming a fool around Foxy and I hated it. I felt embarrased to even be around him. Chica had already guessed what was wrong with and I hated her teasing. I sighed though as I got up and walked out of Kid's Cove where Mangle had already disappeared. I walked into the main party room and spotted Toy Bonnie. He was leaning on the stage playing a very sad tune on his berry blue guitar. "Whats got you so down?" Toy bonnie gazed up at me with a sad expression. "I miss Toy Chica." I stiffened a little and held my breath. "Oh." Toy Bonnie gave a sigh and gazed into my eyes. "Don't you ever regret killing her?" I glanced to the side nervously. "Rarely I do." Toy Bonnie just shook his head and continued to play his guitar ignoring me all together. I just sighed and walked down the hall until I heard rummaging in the kitchen. I stopped and glanced in to see Chica going through pizza boxes. I turned on my eyes and walked in. Chica immediantly turned around and gave an embarrased smile. Cheese was hanging off her beak and I chuckled. "Why do you eat pizza when you can't get hungry or taste it?" Chica wipped her beak with a napkin and pulled out another peice of pizza. "It makes me fill more human and pizza just looks so tasty." I sniffed at the peice of pizza and memories of eating it when I was human came back. I could suddenly taste it in my mouth and I felt hungry though I knew I wasn't. "Ye aren;t gonna eat the pizza too are ya lasse?" i jumped as I saw Foxy leaning against the kitchen countergazing at me with his bright golden eyes. "No I'm not." Chica gave a giggle and walked to the door. "I'll just see you guys later. I need to get Bonnie to eat this." Foxy just blinked at her with a confused face and I had to keep myself from sparking. She was leaving us alone on purpose!

"So lasse ye been having fun with the kids dring the day?" I shook my head at a loss of words. Foxy knelt down and put his hook to my chin with a frown. "Are ye sick lasse? Ye been acting weird for awhile now." I forced myself to speak eve though my words came out in a jumbled mess. "No I've just been interested in something." Foxy gave a smirk and pulled me closer. I felt my wires heating up as he pulled me closer. "What ye been interested in lasse?" I gave a small gulp then gave a smile. "Well I've just been trying to get to know someone you know." Foxy rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed grunt. "Don't tell me ye are intersted in Bonnie." I jumped in surprise and starred at Foxy wide eyed. "Heck no! I have no interest in him." Foxy gave a laugh. "Thats the same for the both of us then lasse." I laughed too and gazed into his golden eyes. I could see a look of care and loyalty. Foxy was my best friend and he cared about me. Should I really let my crush on him take over and lead to a risk in our friendship breaking up or should I let it take over and hope we stay together? I couldn't help but wonder how Foxy felt so I glanced up at him and asked a question I never imagined myself asking. "Foxy do you like anyone right now?" Foxy blinked at me in surprise. "Well lasse... I actually do." I gazed at him with hope. "Who do you like?" Foxy gave a small smile and blushed. "Well lasse, I uh...like you." My circuits started sparking and my face grew red. I rested my paw on his robotic hand and tried to keep my voice stable. "I like you too,Foxy" Foxy smiled and put his finger under my chin making me look at him. "Lasse would you like to be me first mate?" I felt my face grow red and I gave the biggest smile I could. "Yes I would love to be your first mate." Foxy smiled and kissed me on the cheek then walked to the doorway. He glanced back at me with a smile then left leaving me alone. I was having so many mixed emotions right now. I was excited,embarrased, and happy all at the same time. I wanted to give a squeal of delight but I held it in. I didn't want to seem like an over excited child. I left the room and walked down the hall feeling warm and compashionette. Foxy the pirate is my boyfriend! Its so hard to imagine.

As I walked back down the hall I spotted Toy Bonnie again and sighed. He was still playing that same sad tune on his guitar why leaning on the stage. Toy Freddy was beside him saying something I couldn't make out. I could see though it was interesting though when Toy Bonnie stopped playing and gave him a look. I crept into the room and listened to them. "Come on Bon Bon. They deserve it. Especially that little dog you call your friend. They killed your girlfriend! She killed your girlfriend!" Toy Bonnie clutched his guitar tighter and glared. "Chomptra is sorry for what she did. She helped save me from her friends. I am not going to hurt her." Toy Freddy sighed. "I'll do it by myself then." Toy Bonnie gave a laugh and I even gave a snort of amusement. That scaredy cat try to hurt us? Toy Freddy glared at him and his eyes suddenly turned black witht he white slits. I flinched at the sight. He did that too!? "Look Bon Bon. I'm not that scared little robot you knew anymore. I've gotten a backbone and I'm going to avenge Toy Chica. You can join me or go against me and get killed." Toy Bonnie narrowed his eyes. "Do your worst Toy Freddy. I won't help you hurt one of my friends." Toy Freddy gave a frown. "Thats to bad. I didn't want to do this." I starred in horror as Toy Freddy grabbed one of Toy Bonnie's arms and ripped it off. Toy Bonni gave a scream of pain and Toy Freddy slammed him against the wall. He raised his fist and pulled it back about to punch Toy Bonnie in the face. I ran out and attacked Toy Freddy's legs making him fall and turned to Toy Bonnie. "Run!" Toy Bonnie grabbed his arm and ran out of the room. I turned and sprinted after him only hearing Toy Freddy's curses behind me. What had just happened!?


	11. The New Member of the Gang

I continued to run until I felt safe. I glanced back to see if he had followed me but I didn't see anyone. I gave a sigh of relief and gazed around. I had never been down this hallway. It reeked of the stench of death. I heard a noise from the room at the end of the hall and I peeked in. I could make out Freddy in the darkness. I stepped in and the smell of death became stronger. I turned on my eyes and shined them on Freddy and I gasped. Freddy was laying a suit down. Human eyeballs and teeth were poking out of it. He gazed at me with those demonic eye and I shivered. "Is this what you do to all adults?" Freddy gave a small smile and placed his hand on my back. "This is just what I do to the nightguards." I dug my claws into the ground and gazed at the suit. "Thats not Mike is it?" Freddy shook his head and patted my head. "Nope. Its just another soul who decided to mess with our personal business." I gulped as the memory of Freddy trying to stuff me in one of those suits came back and I felt him stroke my back. "Don't be afraid Katie. I would have never done this to you if you were still human." I gazed at him and saw his eyes were back to normal. I gave a small sigh of relief then walked out of the room with Freddy following. He closed the door behind him then gazed down at me. "How did you end up on this hall anyways?" I met his eyes. "I was running for my life." He blinked at me in confusion then narrowed his eyes. "Did that bunny come after you?" I shook my head and gazed at the ground. "Toy Freddy came after me. He ripped off Toy Bonnie's arm and tried to kill him. I attacked but then ran." Freddy stroked my head and his eyes turned demonic. "That wasn't very nice of him. I'll have to have a long talk with him." I gazed into his eyes and shivered. They were so cold and dark. My eyes had been like that once just like the others. Was it part of us?

Freddy gave a small smile and walked away without another word. I watched him for a moment then went back into the familiar hallway and headed to the marionette's room. I needed answers. When I got in there the music box was slowing down so I waited. When it stopped the marionette popped up. He gazed down at me expressionless. I sighed and gazed into his eyes. "Puppet what part of us makes us want to kill every living thing?" The marionette tapped his fingers on his box and gazed at me. "Your soul." I narrowed my eyes. "You mean the souls of my friends are monsters?" The marionette gazed at me with a cold expression. "Your friends,the toys, and you are all monsters." I growled at him and narrowed my eyes. "How am i a monster?" The marionette gazed at me a cold glare. "You took the life of an innocent and took the second life of the fifth child murdered. Thats why your a monster." I dug my claws into the ground and growled. "Golden Freddy killed me. I had a right to kill him." the marionette stayed silent gazing at me with a cold look. I sighed and walked out to find Toy Bonnie.

I searched everywhere with no luck and returned to the storage room where Bonnie,Chica,Foxy and to my surprise Toy bonnie were. I walked in and gazed at Toy Bonnie's torn arm. His arm sat in his lap and he was starring at it. I sat down beside Foxy and gazed at him with regret. I could have stopped Toy Freddy from ripping his arm off. I had n o clue if I could even fix it now that I didn't have hands. Toy Bonnie gazed up at me with gratitude and I met his gaze. He was thanking me without saying it out loud which was fine. Foxy placed his arm around me and I gazed up at him. He pulled me close to him and I happily leaned on him. I felt a little better having him near me. Chica was hugging Bonnie close and eyeing Toy Bonnie. I finlly decided to ease the tension a little. "Toy Bonnie's cool. He almost died because he didn't want to hurt us. I think that proves his loyalty." Chica gave a small smile. "I never sad he wasn't loyal. I'm just confused on how he is supposed to be Bonnie's counterpart." Bonnie gave small chuckle. "I would never look that girly." Toy Bonnie glared at Bonnie and cussed at him under his breath." I sighed and rest my head on Foxy. Foxy stroked me down my back continously and gazed at Toy Bonnie. "Welcome to the crew laddy." Toy Bonnie gave a small smile. "Thanks." Chica giggled a little and elbowed Bonnnie. Bonnie mumbled something under his breath and turned to his counterpart. "Ya welcome or whatever." I smiled a little at seeing my friends get along. Chica put out her wing and Toy Bonnie shook it. "Welcome to the gang Bon Bon." Toy Bonnie blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks all of you. I know we didn't hit it off last time." I met his eyes and smiled. "The past is in the past. We have the same threat and we have to work together." All the others nodded but then Bonnie glanced at the door. "Has anyone seen Freddy?" II gazed at the door. "I saw him a while ago and told him about Toy Freddy. He said he was going to have a 'chat' with him." Toy Bonnie's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his guitar. "He's not going to 'chat' with me is he?!" Bonnie gave a smirk. "He may." Toy Bonnie gave a gulp and Chica glared at Bonnie. "Bonnie's just playing. Freddy won't hurt you." I nodded and gave a glare at Bonnie. Foxy rolled his eye and pointed his hook at Bonnie. "Just keep your mouth shut landlover." Bonnie smirked. "Make me." Foxy growled and I laid a paw on his hand. "Leave it." Foxy gave a grumble but put his hook back down and we all just sat in silence for the rest of the time.


End file.
